


bellyache

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Despair, Mentions of Death, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Violence, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: lost my mind.





	bellyache

izuru kamukura sits on the hood of a red car in the middle of a field. the car is broken: the headlights don’t work, and there are scratches all along the sides. the battery is dead, which is horribly inconvenient, because izuru was supposed to be a few cities away from here by now. but instead, he just sits on the car, bored out of his mind, and wondering why he can’t will himself to leave.

he’s the ultimate talent, which means he’s the ultimate mechanic, inventor, engineer, and every possible talent that would allow you to fix a car. even without a working battery, if he fiddles with the car enough, he would get it to work again; but he doesn’t. he doesn’t move from his position, and for a few seconds, the world slows and allows him to think. 

when he reminisces and wanders through his brain, he finds nothing about himself. any time he tries to remember, a piercing headache appears, and his vision blacks out briefly. he’s tested it: 

_ remember hajime hinata _

_ remember juzo’s words _

_ remember izuru kamukura project _

_ remember izuru kamukura project _

_ remember _

these days, the only thing that isn’t boring to izuru is the pain. not to say that he particularly enjoys pain, but it’s the only feeling he’s allowed to have, therefore, he’s partly indebted to it.

_ remember chiaki nanami _

as expected (he’s so predictable), a tear slid down his cheek. there is no reason to cry. objectively, he’s seen so many deaths that the death of chiaki nanami should not have affected him. he’s watched someone be impaled by a chainsaw, a death that he caused by self defense, and he’s seen thousands of people die to the despairs. he’s witnessed people murdering each other, out of pure desperation, reaching a hand out to grasp onto whatever was left around them. he’s seen despair in every possible way. so the death, however torturous, should not have caused him to cry. he blames hajime hinata for that weakness, but he supposes it’s better than feeling nothing. 

he wishes he could stop feeling nothing.

despair. he is a remnant of despair, following in the footsteps of junko enoshima, no matter how unwillingly. despair is a pointless, boring concept, just like hope, but it is his role to fill. maybe driving the world to despair will make him feel less empty. he wonders briefly if his desire to not be numb means that he does have emotions, but he’s certain that’s not the case. 

he is izuru kamukura. he watched sixteen people kill each other desperately, and he sees it occurring across the globe again and again, every single day. he witnesses the other despairs destroying the world: burning food supplies and massacring countries and spreading photographs of it all. he once shot  <strike> his friend  </strike> an ultimate, who only survived because of a conveniently placed student handbook-

_ remember nagito komaeda _

chiaki nanami’s last words were wasted on him, and he knows the only reason he minds is because of hajime hinata. izuru kamukura destroyed hajime hinata, stealing his life and body and memories. izuru is the archdemon of this world. he will spread despair and use his talents to cause anarchy and death, and he will die alongside the rest of the planet when his mission is done. he is izuru kamukura, emotionless and heartless, not programmed to have any care for anything. he is izuru kamukura, the most powerful person still alive.

izuru slides off the car and begins walking. he is izuru kamukura.

he is izuru kamukura.

he  _ is  _ izuru kamukura.

_ so why doesn’t he believe it? _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. comments are appreciated.


End file.
